


Promise

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I fucking hate tagging, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, The Force Awakens, my goodness, reader gets hurt, the forehead thing, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine Kylo Ren accidentally hurting you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It got away. The droid. The droid that had the map leading to Luke Skywalker. Ren was furious.

Kylo landed his ship on the base. He stormed into the room that you both shared and slammed the door. He threw off his helmet and mask, hearing them thud on the floor. His breathing becoming shallow and fast as he started to panic.

He walked by a wall and slammed his fist into it, creating a small dent. He let out a yell, filled with anger, and started to tear up out of humiliation.

He grabbed out his saber and started to slash up the wall, causing sparks to fly and hit the ground, sizzling. 

You heard his yell as you were walking down the hall to find him. You quietly opened the door and stepped inside. You could here his breathing and you instantly wanted to help.

"What happened?" You asked quietly, walking towards him slowly. "Sweetie what happened?"

He began to cry, shoulders heaving. "We failed. We failed!" Screaming as he slashed the wall more intensely. You walked up to him and tried to wrap your arms around his waist, to comfort him.

While he was having it out on the wall, he turned around and stroked you with his elbow, hitting your cheekbone and eye. You fell to the ground, from the shock and pain and let out a small cry.

Kylo stopped and dropped his lightsaber and fell to his knees beside you, and gathered you into his strong arms, and putting your small frame in his lap.

You grabbed onto his shirt, with your tight grip, softly weeping.

Kylo rocked you back and forth kissing your hair softly. "I'm so sorry darling, I am so sorry." You sniffed softly and looked up at him. "It's okay." He leaned down and out his forehead on yours and kissed your neck softly. "I promised to never hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. It's okay. I just wanted to help. You didn't fail. Don't be hard on yourself, okay? It kills me to see you this way." You said placing a hand on his pale, slender, beautiful face.

He nodded and lifted you up onto the bed and held you until you both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!! :)  
> I tried to make this gender neutral as possible so more people could enjoy it!  
> My new star wars imagine blog is: the-imagines-awaken  
> I hope you all have a wonderful christmas!!!! :D


End file.
